A Wonderful Day in Potions
by Elizabeth and Carmen
Summary: Voldemort appears and gets ticked off when a waffle falls on his head. He tries to kill the waffle. It doesn't work. Don't ask, just R&R *Chapter 3*
1. ...Or not...

Disclaimer: We own nothing 

…Or Not…

Disclaimer: We own nothing

__

It was a wonderful day in potions…

Snape: _yelling _SHUT UP!!!

__

Nevermind…

Harry: _Australian accent _Crikey it's a mad Snape

Snape: SHUT UP!!!

Holleay: Check out my gravel pit….

Everyone Else: K…….

Three of the everyones: By the way we are the authors here

Snape: SHUT UP!!!!

Dayna: Whoa… grumpiness

Carmen: Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed

Snape: Yeah, I know and I hit my head on the table

Carmen: I didn't mean that literally…

Snape: SHUT UP!!!

Elizabeth: Who keeps on making Snape say shut up?

Snape: SHUT UP!!!

Elizabeth: OK that's it!

__

Snape says shut up for the last time

Carmen: I didn't need to see that…

Draco: Hi

Harry: Bye _kicks Draco out the fanfic_

Draco: hehe

Harry: You sound like a girl… Wait a minute how are you talking I just kicked you out of the fanfic…

Draco: _shrugs _I will take out the world!!!

Hermione: You're taking the world on a date?

Draco: I mean… TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!

Harry: WELL I'LL TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!!!!

Draco: I WANT THE UNIVERSE!!!!

Ron: huh?

Harry: I called it! NYA!!!

Elizabeth: My god the computer recognises the word nya!!

Carmen: By the way me and Elizabeth are the rulers of the universe

Draco: NO YOU'RE NOT!!! 

Elizabeth: Care to argue? _Pulls out a large bazooka… falls over from the weight_

Carmen: _Pulls out a shot gun _Care to argue

Elizabeth: That's what I said

Carmen: Well at least I didn't fall over

Draco: Uhhh…. 

Dayna and Holleay: WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANY LINES OR LARGE WEAPONS!

Cuz: cuz….

Carmen: Elizabeth, what are you doing?

Elizabeth: I dunno

Dayna: OK, somehow we have to get to Hagrids soooooooo

__

Everyone ends up at Hagrids

Hagrid: What the?

Holleay: We'll tell you later

Dayna: I didn't know I could do that….

Elizabeth: You didn't 

Dayna: Dang…

__

Mr. Weenie appears…Mr. Weenie disappears

Carmen: That was extremely disturbing

Draco: You guys suck

__

Giant elephant sits on Draco, then disappears

Draco: Ouch….

Harry: ha ha

Ron: OK the authors have done what they have to do, let's end this now…

A/N- R&R 

__


	2. Voldemort Returns

Chapter 2: Voldemort Returns

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but ourselves…. Darn…. But we did make up the song!

__

In Hagrids Cabin…

Harry: _Is making waffles. _So how do you like your waffles Hagrid?

Hagrid: I DON'T WANNA WAFFLE!! _Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Carmen: Ri-ight

Dayna: YOU'RE A BIG BABY!!!!!

Hagrid: WWAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Harry: Whoops! _Flips waffle into the air and it gets stuck on the ceiling._

Voldemort suddenly jumps through the open window into the cabin.

Harry: WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Who wrote Voldemort into this story?

__

Everyone points at Holleay…Holleay points at herself…

Holleay: don't worry I'll make up for it!

__

Suddenly The waffle on the ceiling falls on Voldemort's head. Voldemort in a rage does Avada Kedarva on the waffle. Realizing this will do him no good, he proceeds to throw the waffle at a boy, named Branawan who is reading the story, the waffle flys out of the fanfic and hits Him in the face. Branawan falls back with a yell.

Voldemort: *ahem* I'm going to sing a little ditty for you now!

__

All of a sudden all of the Fanfic authors vanish

Voldemort:Everybody  
Run from Voldie   
Everybody  
Run from Voldie, right?   
Voldemort's back alright  
  
Oh my god I'm back again  
Wizards witches everybody scream  
I'm gonna bring the wands out kill you now   
Gotta question for ya  
Better answer now  
  
Am I Powerful 

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Voldemort: Am I Freaking you out? 

Harry: YYYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!

Voldemort: Am I sexual 

Harry: EEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

Voldemort: Am I everything you dread   
you better run from Voldie now

  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie right?  
Voldemort's back alright  
  
Now throw your wands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna live let me hear you yell  
'Cause I've got it goin' on again  
  
Am I Powerful

Hagrid: NNNNOOOOOOOO!

Voldemort: Am I freaking you out

Hagrid: YYYYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!

Voldemort: Am I sexual

Hagrid: UUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM…

Voldemort: Am I everything you dread, you better run from Voldie now!  
  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie right?  
Voldemort's back alright  
  
So everybody everywhere  
Be very afraid have a lot fear  
Gonna destroy the world make it understand  
As long as there'll be evil I'll be coming back again  
  
  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie  
Everybody  
Run from Voldie right?  
Voldemort's back alright

__

Fanfic authors reappear

Elizabeth: Is it safe yet?

Harry and Hagrid: _Whimper…_

Suddenly Hermione and Ron appear

Hermione: Voldemort Honey! _Hugs Voldemort_

Everyone stares at Hermione in terror

Ron: You fall for all the wrong guys…

Voldemort: Heyyyyyyyyyy

Ron: What?

Voldemort: That was insulting!

Ron: Oh Really? WELL IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE!

Voldemort: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Carmen: Who keeps on making the characters cry?

Elizabeth: Sadness adds depth to the story!

Dayna: Ri-ight…..

Holleay: BACK TO THE FANFIC!!

Carmen: ok…ok…

A/N- Don't ask (thanks for reviews)


	3. The scary day in Hagrids cabin…

Chapter 3: The scary day in Hagrids cabin…

Disclaimer: We own nothing but ourselves and our friends (hehehehehehe, DIE BRANAWAN) 

__

We are still in Hagrids cabin, Hermione is still hugging Voldemort… Lockhart walks in

Lockhart: HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???????

Hermione: Ummmm….. cheating on you

Lockhart: Oh right… anyway did I ever tell you about the time that I defeated the Wagga Wagga Werewolf?

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lockhart: Alrighty then, I'll tell you…

Carmen: Ok that's it

__

Lockhart Vanishes

Holleay: HEY! I haven't heard that one yet!

Elizabeth: You don't want to know

Holleay: _pouts_

Voldemort: *ahem* I'm trying to kill you here!

Hagrid: _Faints_

Dayna: _mutters _Geez what a wimp

__

Branawan falls into the story followed shortly by Wes and Josh

Carmen: What the….

Voldemort: YOU! _Picks up Branawan and eats him_

Holleay: YAY!!!!!!!

Josh: What is going on here?

Elizabeth: Well… we were writing a fanfic and wrote you in!

Josh: Oh now that makes perfect sense

Wes: Yeah, that really explains everything

Dayna: Ok, enough sarcasm already 

__

Wes and Josh are stucked up by a giant tornado and flung out of the fanfic

Carmen: Nice one Dayna

Voldemort: I feel sick… _barfs_

Holleay: I could have told you that

Elizabeth: You should never eat a Branawan

Carmen: But it's fun watching you get sick you stupid old git!

Voldemort: I take that as an insult

Carmen: No really?

Elizabeth: Going back to the fanfic…

Hermione: Why is there no punctuation?

Everyone: SHUT UP!

__

Voldemort is sneakily taking out his wand, of course we know this but we want to see some fun first. We make ourselves transparent so he can't hit us

Harry: Hey make the rest of us transparent too

Ron: YEAH!

__

Carmen is mad cause she doesn't get enough lines. Carmen calls Elizabeth a bad word

Ron: WHOA!

__

Carmen is now mad because her character is only getting one word lines (A/N we are also making this into a movie so Ron is Carmen's character) _Carmen calls Dayna a bad word for no particular reason, Dayna calls her a bad word back, Holleay, just because she wants to get into the action calls Voldemort such a bad word that everyone is shocked out of their bad mood, Voldemort starts crying_

Hermione: Ahhhh poor baby!

Voldemort: _Tries to Avada Kedevra Holleay, it goes through Holleay hits the mirror and kills Ron_

Carmen is REALLY mad because her character is now dead, and calls everyone a VERY VERY bad word.

Elizabeth: Calm down I'll fix it

__

Sirius Appears

Carmen is happy… she now has another character and Ron is forgotten… but not by all

Harry: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Hagrid: _wakes up from a faint _Who's missing, wait a sec, we're all here!

Harry: _cries louder…_ You forgot already…

Hagrid: Who?

Harry: errr… I forget…

Sirius: What's going on here _Sees Voldemort_ AHHHH!!!!!! _Turns into a dog and attacks Voldemort_

Voldemort: AHH!!!! It's the grim!!!!!!! Wait a sec it's a poodle! _Wrestles with the dog attached to his throat_

Sirius: _Hacks on a furball… wait a sec that's Voldemort's skin! Anyway… He turns back into a human _

EWWWW!!!!!!

Elizabeth: This is getting too long… this Chapter has to end….

A/N Again… please review…. Tell us if you want more….


End file.
